The Aftermath
by EliotWinchester
Summary: So my good friend has been writing a very long and very good Hoopson fic (for those of you who don't know Hoopson is a name for the John/Molly ship), she just finished a chapter which I felt could have carried on into smut. Unfortunately my friend doesn't write smut and so she gave me permission to write my own scene. Et Voila here we are.


Molly's grin continued as she blushed. The way John had pulled her in left a warm feeling and a longing inside her. She looked up into those blue eyes and found that they were staring at her, boring into her soul. Molly felt her heartbeat quicken as a sweet tingling sensation ran through her thighs.

John had gone very still and Molly realised that he was waiting for her to make the next move; ever the gentleman. She bit her lip and glanced at him through her eyelashes, causing a muscle to pulse in his jaw as he held himself back.

Ever so slowly, Molly leant in towards John's lips letting her breath glance over them, just like Meena had taught her in university. She was rewarded with an intake of breath from John as he closed his eyes, letting sensation take over.

"I had a really good time tonight," Molly breathed, her words teasing at his lips.

"Hmm," John managed to force out, "Me too."

Molly smiled and put her tongue between her teeth, so that she was a millimetre away from teasing his lips with it.

They were still entwined, John's hand was now gripping her shirt in self-restraint and Molly had both her arms draped causally around his neck, one hand toying with his hair.

At last Molly let her lips touch his in a light kiss. It was as though she had flipped a switch.

John's mouth crashed down onto hers and what started out as butterflies at the beginning of the night now turned into explosions.

Her back found the wall as John pushed her up against it, his mouth moving to her neck as Molly gasped lightly. He held one hand on her waist and one under her bum as his army-trained strength easily lifted her small frame. Her legs wrapped around his waist and, rather than fussing about with doors and rooms, he carried her over to the sofa.

He set her down gently but firmly, and he came following shortly after. As their faces became in line with one another again, they smiled. John's hand came to her shirt and began deftly unfastening the buttons. Where it had previously been tucked in, the sea of blue had come free from her jeans God only knows when.

As he finished undoing her shirt Molly silently thanked her foresight to wear her decent lingerie. It was a nude colour with black lace details, but John didn't seem to care. He slid the shirt down her arms and a slight fumbling occurred, as it always does when clothes are taken off lying down. For once though, Molly wasn't embarrassed. It didn't feel awkward with John, it felt natural and soon the shirt and all its fumbling was left forgotten on the floor.

John pulled her in for another passionate kiss and somewhere along the line his shirt was removed too. She delicately traced the outline of his chest muscles, pausing slightly to kiss the scars on his shoulder gently. He cupped her face with his hands and kissed her again.

He pulled off her jeans with expert precision, taking her underwear off simultaneously, and Molly flushed, this time with desire rather than her usual embarrassment. She undid the button of his trousers, trying hard not to rush as she felt _exactly _how much he desired her back.

The undressing had been like a slow dance that left both of them with a sweet tension. Once that was finished, it was as though it was all being released at once. Molly barely remembered John reaching into a pocket for the necessary precautions; all she could feel were his hands and lips tracing her skin. He left no part of her untouched, making sure she was trembling and gasping before giving her what her body was aching for.

He lent in so that their lips were almost touching, she had both hands in his hair, loving how warm his body felt against hers.

As he entered her, her hands flew to his back and shoulders, grasping him tight. Her breath left her body in a violent gasp as they both fell into a beautiful rhythm. There was nothing else in the world except the two of them, moving in sync together, rapidly gaining pace. Every movement, every thrust that John made felt like agonising bliss deep inside her. She clutched his back, wanting him closer than it was possible to be, but still she tried. There was no reasoning or logic left in her mind, there was just John. The way his muscles tightened as he moved inside her, the way the slight sheen of sweat made his whole body glisten, the way their entire beings fit together perfectly.

If Molly had thought that their first kiss had caused fireworks, they were nothing compared to what happened as she finally reached her peak. Her gasps became screams of pleasure and John only got faster hearing them. He pulled her head to look square into her eyes as he thrust harder and harder. As they both climaxed John's lips met her furiously.

Then his head fell to the side as the both gasped for air, still shaking from pleasure. John slipped out from between her legs and lay beside her, one arm snaking around her waist. Only half aware of what she was doing, Molly grasped as the blanket that had been left thrown over the sofa and pulled it over them both.

John nuzzled his head into her neck from behind her and together they both drifted towards sleep. All of the tension and strain of the past couple of months had faded away to nothing. Molly had no doubt that at least half of it would have returned by the next day, but for now they both let the exhaustion it had caused them to wash away their consciousness in that special moment of bliss.

For the first time in a long, long time, Molly Hooper fell asleep with a dreamy smile on her face.


End file.
